1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to luggage stands and similar structures that are designed to hold a suitcase while it is being packed or unpacked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When people travel and stay in a hotel or similar establishment, they typically bring luggage. The luggage is used to hold the clothes and other personal belongings of the person staying in the room. Many hotels provide each room with at least one luggage stand. The luggage stand is typically a portable piece of folding furniture that can be used to hold a suitcase, trunk, or other piece of luggage at a convenient height.
Most hotels have management that prefer that their customers use the luggage stand provided in a hotel room. If a customer places their luggage on the luggage stand, then that customer will not likely place their luggage on the beds, chairs, table, or other furniture. In this manner, the furniture will not become soiled and/or scratched. Likewise, if the traveler has bedbugs or other pests in his/her luggage, those pests are less likely to be transferred to the beds and furniture.
Similarly, travelers tend to like luggage stands for the same reason. By using a luggage stand, travelers can have a measure of protection to ensure that any bedbugs or other pests that may be in the bed or furniture of a hotel room will not infest their luggage.
Despite the advantages, luggage stands are not always used. The reason that luggage stands are not used more often is simply an issue of room presentation. Luggage stands tend to be bulky and unsightly. The presence of the luggage rack also makes it difficult for a room maid to properly vacuum and clean a room. Accordingly, when a hotel prepares a room for a new traveler, they typically do not leave the luggage stand out in an open position. Rather, the luggage stand is folded into its closed position and is typically stored in the closet or in a corner of the room. Once a traveler enters a room, they may not immediately see the luggage stand. Furthermore, a traveler does not immediately know where the luggage rack is or even if there is a luggage stand. As a result, a traveler often places his/her luggage on the bed or another piece of furniture primarily out of convenience. Once placed in such a position, a traveler is likely not to move his/her luggage to the luggage stand even if the luggage stand is later located.
As is later described in detail, the present invention provides a folding luggage stand that is mounted to the wall of a hotel room. This enables it to be folded up out of the way without being removed from a convenient location. In the prior art, there have been many folding chairs, tables and even beds that have been designed to be folded up into a wall mount. Such prior art devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,302 to Turner, entitled Folding Wall Seat. Although many of these prior art devices can be adapted for use as a luggage stand, it is unlikely that any such prior art device will be used in a modern hotel room. One reason is that such prior art devices are mounted in the wall and require that a large depression be cut out of the wall. Modern hotels line room walls with sound insulating materials to prevent sound from traveling between rooms. Hotels want this sound insulation to remain uninterrupted. Furthermore, hotels do not want openings in the walls that may harbor pests. Another reason why such prior art devices are not used is one of room damage control. People travel with luggage that can weigh well over one-hundred pounds. Travelers lift these bags and drop them onto luggage stands. Consequently, luggage stands become damaged quite frequently. A damaged luggage stands is easy to replace in a room. However, if a wall mounted stand becomes damaged, the hotel room is out of service until the unit can be repaired.
A need therefore exists for a baggage stand that folds up against a wall without requiring a depression be formed within the wall. A need also exists for a luggage stand of great strength and durability so that it can safely hold the heaviest of luggage. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.